Heart Swap
by Night Rain Illusion
Summary: Eventual Advanceshipping, side Contestshipping. In a scheme involving Manaphy playing as a determined matchmaker, Ash and May wake up one morning...to find themselves stuck in each others bodies. And, of course, Drew inadvertantly gets involved. Hiatus
1. Start Line

Don't bother asking where this crazy idea came from, because I don't know either. Contains body-swapping, eventual Advanceshipping and side Contestshipping.

Disclaimer for the whole fic: I don't own Pokemon or its characters. I'm just borrowing them to write this. And force them to fall in love.

* * *

**Heart Swap**

Prologue

Many people may not know this, but Manaphy has powers that people don't know of. Due to his legendary status, he can see things that go on outside of the ocean that he called home. Using the ends of his antennae, he creates a picture and can watch the world go on around him, like a television screen. When he had first realized that living in the ocean to protect the Sea Temple meant never coming back up to the surface for several years or more, he had been devastated. After all, underwater life can only be fun for so long before you start longing to live above land. Of course, due to his genetic structure, he can't live outside of the ocean for very long, so technically it's a moot point, but hey, he's got the mind of a child, so it's better not to really question things like that.

Most of the time, he would watch the travels of his mother, May. OK, May wasn't his biological mother, this much he knew, but she had been the first person he had ever seen upon hatching, so he loved her like as if she really was his biological mother. He would watch with interest as she competed in contests and hung out with the other people traveling with her. Manaphy wished that he could travel with her, but he knew there was no way that it was going to happen. But...

At least Daddy was with her. That way, they could be happy together without him, like it had been before.

Daddy had been the second person Manaphy had spotted, and due to how close he seemed to be with his Mama, naturally that had to mean that he was Manaphy's father. Not biologically, of course.

But as the days progressed of him watching their adventures, Manaphy suddenly noticed something. There was a boy with green hair that kept appearing every now and then, flirting with his mother. Everytime he watched, Manaphy couldn't help but fume. How dare he flirt with his mother! Right in front of his father too! But for some reason, his mother and father never seemed to see anything odd about it. (Actually, that's untrue. He did notice that his mother would blush and his father would look rather envious.)

But then the worse came.

His mother was going to leave the group and travel on her own to a place called Johto in a few weeks. No, she hadn't told them this yet, but he heard her say it to herself one night. And he knew that somehow, that green haired boy was involved. She was going to leave Daddy...

Manaphy realized he had to do something to prevent this from happening. He didn't want his mother and father to split up. Maybe he could contact one of the legendaries to help him.

But needless to say, Manaphy was very disappointed in his mother.

.:.:.:.:.:.

_"I'm very disappointed in you, Mama!"_

May jumped nearly a mile at the sudden voice.

She was dreaming, that much she knew. A moment ago, she had been having a dream where she was running toward something, surrounded by darkness. It appeared to be a boy whose back was to her. No matter how much she ran, she never came closer and the boy never seemed to turn around. All May knew was that this was important to find out who he was, yet there was something very familiar about him. Lately, it had been a recurring dream.

But then, quite suddenly, a voice had rang out and the scenery changed to something similar to the ocean. She didn't even debate on how she was breathing underwater, clearly this was still part of the dream. And there, floating in front of her, was Manaphy.

"Manaphy?" May asked, very confused as to why it was in her dream. "How are you in my dream?"

It didn't appear to be happy, as it had its arms crossed and it seemed to be pouting. _"I got help from Cresselia. But that's not the point." _it added before May could ask who Cresselia was. May was amazed to see that in the short time of their seperation, Manaphy appeared to have learned more words to say. As if it knew what she was thinking, Manaphy added, _"And I can speak better due to lessons with some of the ocean Pokemon."_

Manaphy straightened itself upright a little, as it had been slightly slumped over as it repeated itself. _"As I was saying, I'm very disappointed in you, Mama!"_

"W-why?" May asked.

Manaphy pout deepened and its face seemed to almost turn red in apparent anger. _"You're planning on leaving the others! You've been cheating on Daddy!" _

"How do you know about that?" May asked in regards to her plans of going to Johto, before the full weight of what Manaphy said hit her. "...Daddy?"

Manaphy rolled its eyes in a rather uncharacteristic manner. _"I know everything. I've been watching from where I live in the ocean. And I can't allow Mama to do this. It would make me and Daddy very upset if you left."_

"What are you talking about?" May was very frustrated at this point. What in the world was Manaphy talking about? She was very confused.

Manaphy's antennae ends suddenly started glowing a bright red color that threatened to make May go blind. _"I have to do something to make sure you can't leave yet. It may seem drastic, but it's the only plan I've got..."_

May put her arms up to shield her eyes. "What are you-"

_"And you can't change back until both you and Daddy end up together forever and ever. That way you'll have no reason to leave him! And then my family will not be broken up and someday we can live happily ever and after together!" _Manaphy continued on loudly, ignoring May, who had missed part of Manaphy's plan.

Suddenly the light was too much and May couldn't see what was happening. Everything turned white and a very sad, apologetic voice quietly spoke, _"...I'm sorry."_

.:.:.:.:.:.

"Manaphy!"

May had accidentally shouted out loud when she woke up. She looked around the room, seeing Brock and Max asleep on her left in the other bunk-bed. She sighed in relief when she realized that she hadn't woken them up. She sat up, looking up at the wall across from her in thought. What a strange dream! Why did she have such a dream with Manaphy in it?

There were so many questions going through her mind at this, but the most important one that had her stumped was...

"What did Manaphy mean by 'Daddy'?" May asked aloud, not expecting an answer.

But then...

"Pika?"

May looked down and noticed for the first time that Pikachu had been laying on her legs, apparently sleeping until she had woken it up. It was looking at her with a general confusion. But...

"Pikachu? Why are you sleeping in my bed? Aren't you sleeping with Ash?" May couldn't help but ask.

Suddenly Pikachu looked very scared, as if May had grown a second head.

"...What?" May asked. "Is there something wrong with my face?"

Very slowly, Pikachu shook its head, stiffening slightly. May frowned, starting to reach a hand out toward it. "Pikachu, what's wrong?"

But then May stopped when she noticed her hand. It seemed more masculine than it should be and it was more tan than her own hand. Very slowly, she raised her hands in front of her face.

"...These are not my hands." she muttered. Pikachu looked even more confused by this now.

May then noticed, for the very first time, how...flat, for lack of a better word, her chest suddenly felt. As she placed her hands against her chest, it took all her willpower not to scream at her apparent lack of boobs. And then she carefully looked up, above her, noticing that she was on the bottom bunk, when she had originally been on the top bunk. She slowly climbed out of bed and carefully climbed up the ladder. She had to hold back a scream when she reached the top.

For there she was. Her body, anyway. She was asleep in the same position she had been laying in before.

"W-what in the world is going on here!?" May had to contain herself to not waking up herself or the others.

Then suddenly, a thought came to her.

"...Where's Ash?" she asked aloud. If Brock and Max were over there asleep, and her body was right here...then where did Ash go?

And then, as she slowly turned to face a mirror nearby in the room, the horrible truth hit her.

_I'm...I'm..._

His face was staring back at her, looking horrified beyond all belief.

_I'M IN ASH'S BODY!!_

The May in the bed suddenly woke up, sitting up to look around. And then it caught sight of the May in Ash's body on the ladder in front of it.

"W-what the-"

May looked around at her own body, sensing the familiar sense she got when around Ash. So that meant...

Ash was in her body...

She found herself screaming, causing Ash to jolt forward with a start and toppled off the bed, screaming as well as he smacked into her on the ladder and the two collapsed on the floor painfully, the identical screams of horror and outrage echoing all around the Pokemon Center...


	2. Chapter One

Thank you for the reviews and favorites!

On a different note, today happens to be my 2-year anniversary of being a writer here at FFN! How awesome is that?

* * *

Chapter One

The first thing Ash was aware of when waking up was that he could see the ceiling above him. Which, since he had originally been sleeping in the lower bunk, he knew that something wasn't right. The second indicator was that he couldn't feel the lump in the bed that was normally Pikachu sleeping close to him. He sat up, curious as to why he had suddenly been switched to the top bunk and where Pikachu had gone to.

That's when he saw the weirdest sight of his life.

He was staring at _himself_, who was standing on the ladder climbing up to the top bunk.

"W-what the-" he started to say, causing the Ash on the ladder to quickly look around at him.

Who then proceeded to open their mouth and scream. In a rather high pitch, frankly. The scream startled Ash, who couldn't help but scream too at this freaky-lookalike as he tried to twist out of the bedsheets, only to wriggle over the side of the bed and smack into his double, knocking him off the ladder and causing Ash to fall on top of him, gasping when the back of his head hit the bed frame.

The two of them lay there, wincing in pain and frustration before Ash managed to scramble away, straightening up. Before he could open his mouth, a voice spoke up.

"What in the world is going on?" Max asked sleepily, rubbing his eyes with one hand as he groped for his glasses on the bedside table with the other hand. "What were you two screaming about?"

Ash found it odd that Max didn't notice that there were two Ash's in the room, but then again it might have been because Max had just woken up. But before Ash could point it for him, the other Ash in the room beat him to it.

"Oh uh, you see, it seems that he-I mean, _she_accidentally rolled over and fell out of the bed and landed on me." he lied, although Ash noticed that there was something off about his voice. Ash was rather furious at this double lying about what had really happened, but instead he turned to Max, who regarded him with an eye roll. "Why am I not surprised?"

Ash pointed furiously over at his duplicate. "But he's-"

But once again, he was interrupted by Brock, who was also waking up due to the noise. "Could you two keep it down? It's too early to be getting up yet."

Ash glanced over at the clock nearby, surprised to see that it was close to five in the morning. Normally they didn't get up until seven or eight.

"Sorry." the other Ash apologized. Max removed his glasses and placed them back on the table before rolling over. "Try not to roll out of the bed again, would you sis?"

Ash started to open his mouth, but then something about Max's words stopped him.

"..Sis? What are y-" but then was interrupted by the other Ash who grabbed his wrist.

"Hey, can I talk to you out in the hall for a minute?"

Ash closed his mouth, vein pulsing in his forehead from all the interruptions with people cutting him off before he could find out what was going on. The other Ash quickly pulled him out into the hall, shutting the door behind them. As soon as he was sure that he could speak freely without being interrupted, Ash pointed a finger at his copy.

"Now I want to know what the heck is going on, and who you are and why you look like me."

* * *

About three miles away, a mother Swellow was surprised to wake up and find a Pidgey trying to blend in with her baby Tailows in their nest.

* * *

"Now I want to know what the heck is going on, and who you are and why you look like me."

May could only gape at him. _Oh Ho-oh, he hasn't even noticed the change yet. _

"Ash..." she started to say, but then stopped, changing her mind. How was she supposed to explain this? She fiddled with her-_his_-hands, fingers twitching in anxiety. Ash raised an eyebrow at this as he crossed his-_her_-arms.

"And another thing, why do you sound like May?" he added to all the other questions that were most likely swimming through his mind. May had to stop herself from grimacing. Her body with Ash's voice...just wasn't right. As it probably wasn't for Ash's body to have her voice. She also noticed that to him, it must have been odd to see _himself_ looking nervous like that.

She glanced around and noticed a mirror hanging on the wall in the hallway they were standing in. Figuring that she could just show him rather than explain it, she grabbed him once again by the wrist and pulled him toward the mirror, ignoring his shouts of "Hey", and quickly pushed him in front of the mirror. However, Ash didn't either notice or want to look in the mirror at first and was glaring at her.

"What are you-"

"Look in the mirror."

"Why?"

"Just do it."

"Fine, but I don't see what this has to do with-" he cut off as he fully saw his predicament as reflected by the mirror. May closed her eyes and counted.

_5, 4, 3, 2-_

"WHAT THE HECK!?"

_There it is, right on time._

* * *

In a field somewhere near Lilycove, a Seviper was confessing it's undying love to a very confused Zangoose.

* * *

May's blue eyes blinked back at him. He slowly lifted a hand up and watched as the May in the mirror copied the movement.

He lowered his hand.

She did too.

He lifted up the other hand.

So did she.

He reached up and tugged on a corner of his now long brunette hair. She did the same as well, and also winced when he realized he had pulled a little too hard.

Well...he definitely wasn't dreaming, that was for sure.

He quickly looked down at himself. He was wearing May's nightclothes that she had been wearing before she had gone to sleep. He clenched and unclenched his-_her_-hands, noticing that they were not as hard as his actual hands, definitely more feminine and soft.

Speaking of things more feminine...

"WHAT THE HECK!?" he shouted at the other Ash, indicating his now not-so-flat chest. The other Ash sighed before replying, "Now you see the problem, don't you?", in a perfect imitation of May's voice. It was this that sort of fit more pieces of the puzzle in Ash's brain.

"May?" he asked carefully, in case his assumption wasn't right. He watched himself nod. So that meant that May...was in his body...while he was in hers.

"How did this happen?" he asked, demanding to know.

"Well..."

* * *

At a diner nearby, as a customer sipped his coffee, he was thinking about a girl and wondering if she was thinking about him as much as he thought about her.

* * *

"Well..." May fumbled with her words. "I sort of had a weird dream...and Manaphy was in it..."

She couldn't help but feel that she sounded stupid trying to explain this. Ash however, looked like he was able to understand so far, so she continued, "And Manaphy told me that he was angry about something and that he had to do something to fix the problem. And then I woke up and...found myself like this."

She left out the fact that Manaphy had been angry at her directly and why he was angry at her.

"And switching our bodies somehow fixes this problem?" Ash asked, sounding skeptical.

May sighed. "I don't know. Who really knows what goes on in Manaphy's head?"

"Shouldn't you? After all, Manaphy loved you and considered you like a mother. So how do you not know?" Ash pointed out with surprising clarity. May looked up at this, realizing this as well.

"You're right."

Ash nodded. "Aren't I always?"

This made May laugh. She watched Ash, who was looking strangely happy to see her laugh, despite their situation. _Leave it to Ash to try to stay cheerful despite how bad this looks. _

"So...what _are_ we going to do about this?" Ash asked, looking a little concerned now. "I mean, can we really act like this is fine? Or try to find a way to fix this?"

"I was about to ask you the same thing." May couldn't help but moan. She knew that she wasn't the right person to figure out a plan, and if Ash couldn't, who could?

At this, May thought she heard Ash mutter something suspicious under his breath. "What was that?"

Ash looked nervous for a second. "Oh, nothing." he laughed, though he didn't sound like it meant nothing.

"No really, what?" May asked, eyes narrowing slightly. What was Ash hiding from her?

"Fine, I said 'Why am I not sur'-Hey, don't put your, I mean, my hands on my hips like that!" Ash suddenly cut off, pointing at May's hand placement. She had put her hands on her hips when interrogating Ash without noticing, and to a passerby, seeing a young boy putting their hands on their hips like that would most likely look odd.

"What about it?" May asked, attempting not to let him deter her from her question.

"Boys don't put their hands on their hips like that."

"Well, I think I'll put my hands wherever I want to put my hands."

"That's just it, they're not your hands! They're mine!"

Suddenly the door nearby opened as Max poked his head outside. "Could you two keep it down? I'm trying to go back to sleep. Thanks." he said sleepily and shut the door before they could respond.

At seeing Max for a second, a new thought occurred to May. "...Should we tell them about this?" she asked Ash.

"That's going to be an interesting conversation. 'Hey guys, don't be too alarmed or anything, but me and May have somehow switched bodies with each other, so now that's out of the way, let's go have breakfast, I'm starving'."

"Are you being sarcastic?"

"Sort of; I actually am kind of hungry right now."

May rolled her eyes, not at all surprised. "But the question still stands. Do we tell them or act like there's nothing weird going on?"

"What, pretend to be each other?" Ash asked.

May didn't answer.

Ash sighed. "I don't know. Why don't we go back in and wait until they're more awake and then decide from there? If they're not fully awake, they might not believe us." he suggested.

"I guess so. What other option do we have at the moment?"

And so, they took a deep breath before walking back over to the door, trying to decide on what their next course of action should be.

.:.:.:.:.:.

_"If I had known **this** was going to happen, then I might not have agreed to helping him."_


	3. Chapter Two

I'm glad that people seemed to have liked the previous chapter. I apologize if this chapter is too short and seems rushed. And I'm SO SORRY it took so long to update. Blame my muse. *shakes a threatening fist at it*

Those breaks were "nonsensical" things for humor, yet some will actually prelude to something that will come up later, like the last chapter did.

Please note that this the first time I've ever really "written" Drew's character, so I apologize profusely if you believe he isn't acting in character. I'll try my very hardest on this.

* * *

Chapter Two

"So...you two figure out a compromise to whatever argument it was that you were having?" Brock called out, causing both of them to jump when they entered the room. It appeared to be that Brock and Max had given up on going back to sleep.

"Something like that." May said quickly, determined to pretend that this was all a horrible dream and none of this was actually happening. She started toward the ladder, then remembering that she was now in Ash's body and climbing back on top of the top bunk would of been weird, she sat down on the edge of the lower bunk. Pikachu came over, looking up at her. "Pika?"

"Uh, d-don't worry about it Pikachu! It's nothing! Really!" May said quickly, earning an alarmed look from the Pikachu, which made May realize that just now, Pikachu heard what appeared to be Ash speaking with May's voice. "Uh, sore throat! Heh heh..." she quickly covered up in her best imitation of Ash's voice, earning many stares from everyone in the room, and she was sure she could see Ash facepalming in the corner.

Pikachu gave her a slightly suspicious look before jumping down from the bed as Max turned to Ash. "So, how's the head injury?"

"Huh?"

"Didn't you hit your head when you fell of the bed, May?"

"Oh yeah, it's nothing. Although somehow I have the strangest feeling that colliding into Ma-I mean, Ash, may have given me enough head trauma to make me think I've somehow switched bodies with him." Ash said sarcastically, earning a glare from May. Max stared at him before shrugging.

"Whatever, Sis. Now that you've woken us all up, we might as well go get breakfast."

As they began to get dressed (Ash was forced to leave quickly, due to the fact he was in May's body, who obviously couldn't be in the same room with boys getting dressed; vice-versa, May made quite a show of having to leave because of 'sudden stomach problems' so that she wouldn't have to be changing in front of them either)

"Do you notice something weird going on with the two of them?" Max asked Brock when they left.

"I believe the answer to that would be teenage hormones. To think that Ash's finally kicked in after all this time..." Brock commented with a knowing look, earning a stare from Max who would rather not know more about things like that.

The two of them were waiting in the hall when Ash and May came back and together they set off for a little resturant down the street.

* * *

As a young girl was leaving a Pokemon Center in the next town over, she was startled to discover that there had been a mixup and this was indeed _not_ her Squirtle.

* * *

"A-I mean, May..."

"What?"

"I'm pretty sure you've heard of a fork before, haven't you?" May asked as she watched Ash eating his eggs without a fork. Normally she was used to that sort of behavior from Ash, but since he was in her body...

Ash glared before quickly whispering under his breath as fast as he could. "What's wrong with the way I'm eating?"

"Only that you are eating like a total pig and I don't eat like that!" she hissed with as much emphasis as possible. When they earned stares from a few people, (except for Brock and Max who had decided that they really didn't want to know just yet what their problem was), 'May' smiled sweetly as 'Ash' would said, "Don't you people need to turn your attention back to your own tables!?"

The rest of the breakfast past without much incident, except for when May suddenly stood, grabbing Ash by the arm, saying that she needed a conference with him, earning even more stares from the people around them, who they quickly glared at so that the other customers would return to their meals.

"What's wrong?" Ash asked. It was weird seeing how nervous May looked, especially in his body.

"I, um...have to go to the bathroom." she whispered meekly.

Ash made a face. "Why did you need to tell me that?"

May gestured to their current predicament, and realization dawned on him. "...Oh."

"W-w-what do I do?"

"OK, first thing, don't panic. Secondly, don't stutter. I don't stutter. Thirdly, we can figure something out. Just...ah...do what you normally do when you're in own body."

May's eye twitched slightly. "Ash...you are aware that girls have a different anatomy than guys, right?"

"Of course I do? How do you think I would explain these?" Ash hissed, gesturing vaguely to his new chest, which earned a swat on the arm from May.

"OK, sorry. Just...don't look when you do it if that's what's bothering you. And...you'll need to be standing." He added, praying that there was no one around to hear them. May winced before taking in a deep breath and quickly pushing her way into the men's restroom. Ash listened by the door just in case, but after a few minutes or so, May came back, a deep crimson blush on her face and she refused to look at Ash.

"You didn't...ah..."

"No, I didn't look if that's what you're wondering, Ash." she said, sounding vaguely disgusted by the thought.

"Good...good..."

"...I can't wait until this is over."

"Same here."

"...Never speak of this again?"

"Agreed."

* * *

Somewhere in Johto, two college students tipped over a Miltank and took off running before anyone would be the wiser.

* * *

"Would you like anything else sir?"

The young man looked up from his coffee with a smile. "No thanks, just bring the bill."

"As you wish." the waitress bowed before walking off to get his check. He unconsciously found his chin resting in the palm of his hand as he stared out the window, watching people walk past the diner. He couldn't help but feel distracted. What was wrong with him lately? His thoughts seemed to keep wandering and he wasn't sure why. Of course, it probably had something to do with...

"Here's your bill sir."

He turned to the waitress that offered the little black book to him. He opened it and hastily stuffed some notes in it before standing up. "Thanks."

The waitress took the book back, suddenly looking mildly puzzled at him, yet he didn't notice that she was frowning. "Haven't I seen you somewhere before?"

He couldn't help but smirk. "On TV, perhaps. Ever watch any Pokemon Contests?"

The waitress looked thoughtful for a minute. "Yeah, I think that's where I know you from."

She suddenly snapped her fingers. "That's right, I remember now! You were in the Hoenn Grand Festival! You were really good! Let me guess, you're here for the Kanto Grand Festival a week from now, right?"

"You guessed right."

"I hope you do your best then." she bowed once more before walking back over to a fellow waiter standing by that had been watching the whole exchange with interest, however he thought he had spotted the waitress looking back and giving him a slightly dirty look. He stepped outside, mildly puzzled by the waitress's odd behavior. As he walked down the street, hands in pockets, he looked toward the nearby Pokemon Center down the block.

"I wonder if May's in town."

Back at the diner, the two waiters were chatting.

"So who was that?" her friend asked her, elbows leaning on the counter. The waitress was still watching the boy walking down the street.

"It's him. From the Hoenn Grand Festival. I believe his name is Drew."

"Oh yeah, I saw that on TV too. He's pretty good, isn't he?"

"I don't think so." she scoffed. "He's too...stuck up."

"Pfft, you seemed rather courteous to him a few seconds ago."

"It's part of the job to be polite to customers." she pointed out, tossing back a sheet of short blue hair, looking vaguely thoughtful for a minute. "If you need me, I'll be on break. There's something I need to look into." she said with a rather meaningful look at her friend. Her friend winked at her as if telling her that the coast was clear. He pulled a plate toward him to wash with the nearby dish towel, humming some tune. "You know, I'm surprised no one's gotten on you about leaving the ocean."

The waitress glared at him. "Oh for the love of Mew-"

"Yes?" he asked with a sarcastic grin.

"You know what I meant. Don't be bringing that up right now."

"Fine, can I ask why you chose to disguise yourself as a female waitress then?"

"...I thought the uniform was pretty", she mumbled in a low voice. The other sighed.

"All this seems rather unnecessary. And since when have you had experience with teenage hormones?" he couldn't help but ask.

She simply rolled her eyes before heading out the door, letting it slam behind her with a bang. The waiter simply smirked and continued to wash the plate in front of him.

"Say what you want, Mana', but I still think that he's pretty good."

* * *

A Geodude, a Phanphy, and a Nosepass all walk into a cave...oh wait, I'm sorry, everyone's heard that joke before.

* * *

"So now that we're all fed, shall we begin to start training for May's next contest?" Brock asked.

May stopped, shock setting in. _Damn it, that's right! I have a contest in a few days! Oh god, what am I going to do!?_

She was so preoccupied with her thoughts that, without paying attention, she smacked into someone walking in front of her. The two of them fell on to the ground.

"Hey, watch where you're going..."

May froze from where she was on the ground. That voice...

And sure enough, she was looking at Drew, who was also staring at her in amazement.

"Drew?" she asked in astonishment.

But the answer she got wasn't what she was expecting, for he looked _past_ her, and at Ash instead.

"May?"

The same thought seemed to run through both Ash and May's minds.

_**Oh...crap...**_


End file.
